


They're BLOODY Swimsuits!

by Ikasury



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Anti-Toxin Special Armor, Bathing Suits, Being Dumb, Brighid is THICC, Challenge Mode, Dromarch gets left out again, GODDAMNIT NEW DLCs!, Gen, Morag is being stubborn, Only a LITTLE bit gay..., Swimsuits, Team Aegis - Freeform, shameless crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikasury/pseuds/Ikasury
Summary: The Nopon Archsage has called Team Aegis back to the Land of Challenge to give them a NEW CHALLENGE!! Only this one requires a very 'special' set of armor to complete...





	They're BLOODY Swimsuits!

**Author's Note:**

> BRIGHID IS THICC!!
> 
> that's honestly all i have to say about this latest DLC update and costumes... which are swimsuits... >.>;; cough...
> 
> i honestly don't think Morag would be this hard to convince to wear it, she looks good in it, i'm sure Nia appreciates that a lot :D but the idea of her being stubborn for the sake of it was too much fun NOT to play with~~

They’re Bloody Swimsuits!

The Aegis team were in the interspace, the land of Challenge, where various versions and dimensions intertwined and heroes from other worlds could be met, fought, and various other Challenges were set up to test their abilities in preparation for their fight with Torna.

The Nopon Archsage, the master of the land of Challenge, had called them back after they had beaten all his previous Challenges. Apparently he had new Challenges set up for them… oddly specific ones…

“And so, that’s the deal,” Rex had told his comrades of the newest, ‘SUPER-MEGA-AWESOME-HARD-DIFFICULTY’ mission the Archsage wanted them to embark on. It involved fighting a strange monster that made any area it touched tainted and full of poison, specifically a watery area that reminded them all of the pools in Leftheria…

The boy Salvager just sighed, crossing his arms as his brow knit, “Seems this thing is really strong and really messing up the land its runnin’ about,” with a frown he scratched the back of his neck, “Apparently if we want any chance fighting this thing we have to buy the Nopon Archsage’s special anti-toxin armor to just stand a chance against this thing…”

“Couldn’t we just, ya know,” Zeke waved his hand around, “Beat it up really, really fast? That way the poison doesn’t affect us?” the mighty Thunderbolt Zeke was confident in his ability to wipe out ANY foe quickly and with great ease! … even if some of the Challenges here _had_ been a **_bit_** too much for him… on his own… and the team…

“Dunno ‘bout that shellhead,” Nia scratched her nose, something seeming fishy about this set up. Gold eyes narrowed as she glanced over at the Archsage, ears back suspicious, it was never a smart thing to just take a Nopon’s offer at face value, “I get the feeling there’s something else goin’ on here, yea?”

“Friend Nia so mean!!” Tora bounced around, flapping his ear-wings, “Archsage is super Nopon grandmaster! If say we must do challenge this way! Then it even more challenging!” his ear-wings made fists and were pumping, “We show how strong friends are! Prove stronger than this monster!”

“Tch,” the Gormotti Driver clicked her tongue, crossing her arms and staring flatly at their Nopon friend, “That’s not what I meant, and you know it!”

“Meh-meh!!” Tora just threw back at her as if that answered the question.

“I’m curious how this will turn out as well,” Pyra started, musing as she held her chin… before turning into Mythra who quickly put her hands on her hips and stared at their Driver flatly, “Is this **_REALLY_** necessary? We’ve done all the other challenges…”

“Uh-uuhh… well…” Rex was sweating, scratching the back of his head, “I mean… don’t you want to say you’re the strongest? That we can beat all this and then we can take on anything back in our world?”

The light type Aegis just narrowed her eyes, staring at the boy flatly for a good long minute…

It made Rex very uncomfortable.

… until finally Mythra just stood straight and looked away, rolling her eyes, “Ugh, fine, whatever…” then turned back into Pyra who looked a little miffed. The team had gotten used to reading that look on the fire type Aegis’ face, it mean her sister was still complaining but she was the only one that could hear it.

Several of the others just shrugged, if Mythra was okay with this that usually meant they were going to do it, she tended to be the most competitive after all.

“Lady Morag,” Brighid leaned to the side, propping her chin as she watched the rest of the team next to her Driver, “Do you think this is wise? These challenges have been helping us gain tactical experience, though not much else…” her keen-eyes glanced around at the altered outfits of their teammates, “And the only reward seems to be a new wardrobe…”

The Special Inquisitor had remained quiet throughout the exchange, not really seeing the need to interject. As it was if the others wanted to participate in these ‘games’ she would help as necessary, time seemed to behave differently here than in their world, and it did allow for them to challenge their tactical ability in a relatively safe environment.

But like Nia, she didn’t _quite_ trust this Nopon Archsage, other than the trials, it seemed to be quite the lackadaisical character. Something that was **_very_** Nopon.

With a light sigh all she could really do was consent, there was little to be lost here, “If the others wish to face this challenge, it would be best we do this well prepared and with the proper equipment…”

These were words she would later regret.

\-----

What was probably hours of running through all available challenges later to acquire enough of the new _Flawless Noponstones_ to purchase all the necessary ‘Anti-toxin Special Armor’ the Archsage had made _especially_ for this challenge…

“These are…”

“You’ve got to be kidding me…”

“I am **_NOT_** putting this on!”

While others, specifically Mythra and Nia complained, Morag down right **_glared_** at the garment in her hand.

- _If this can even be CALLED a garment!_ -

It was black, it was lacy, and she could tell just by picking it up it barely covered more than her skivvies!

Then as if to add insult to injury, there was a visor in a facsimile of her hat… in a similar see-through black material to part of the ‘ _garment’_ in her hand.

The Nopon Archsage bounced around happily, waving its ear-wings this way and that, “Good-good! Friends buy protective Anti-Toxin Special Armor!!”

“How does **_this_** ,” Morag gripped the ‘ _garment_ ’ in her hands tighter as she glared at the annoying puffball, “Even qualify as _armor_?!”

The Nopon Archsage paused in its little happy dance, looking towards the Special Inquisitor. It blinked before bouncing over and pointing at the garment in her hand, specifically at the visor, “See! Is armor! Protects eyes!!” it waved its ear-wing as if annoyed, “Can’t see how experienced warrior can’t see something even that simple…”

The Special Inquisitor was vibrating and wishing dearly to just vaporize this particularly irritating Nopon…

“Jeez, Morag,” Nia’s voice called out from her side, “Just put that damn thing on so we can get this charade over with…”

Morag had every intention of arguing with the healer of their group, willing to make arguments that at best she’d just have to focus more of her healing on her momentarily if she refused to put this **_blasted_** mockery on…

But whatever argument she had on the tip of her tongue vanished, as Morag looked over and spotted Nia…

In a sundress.

A tiny, pastel yellow, barely past her hips, spaghetti strap, bare shouldered, frilly… _sundress_.

It was easy to say the Special Inquisitor broke for a few seconds.

Nia growled, scratching her cheek embarrassed as she turned away from the gawking Ardainian for a moment, uncomfortable by this whole affair. Her ears twitched, her foot tapped, and every time she dared to glance Morag was still staring at her…

Her brow joined her cream colored grey ear in twitching, about to yell at the woman… not because she was embarrassed!! It was rude damnit!!

“Oh wow!!” that is until some of the others stepped out of the Archsage’s convenient changing booths.

Rex, who had spoke, was wearing some forgettable swim shorts, not much more than his salvager suit but cut off at the top and below the knees. What caused him to call out was because Mythra walked out in a one piece, tight and similar in color and style to her normal armor… it was actually arguable she was wearing _more_ with this thing on than off…

Not that it mattered, Rex was still stunned and staring, “Y-you look… um… well… that is to say… uh…”

The busty blonde gave him a sly smirk, leaning over, “C’mon, say it, how do I look?”

There was some unintelligible squeak from the Salvager boy and Mythra was laughing, only to swap to Pyra whose outfit was similar to her sisters only red, and she giggled a bit more demurely.

“I guess we look good,” the red haired Aegis could only shrug.

“STAND BACK LADIES!!” with a flourish, one of the stalls’ door-curtain was thrown open and Zeke came walking out… in a pair of swim shorts and a tie, of all things, with the symbol for his greatest attack on the end. He posed and flexed, grinning wide as he cocked his chin up, “Have I got a show for you!” he flexed again, showing off his shirtless top, “Come if you dare, feast your eyes on the mighty, perfectly sculpted, toned and manly body of the CHAOTIC BRINGER OF CHAOS!! THUNDERBOLT ZEKE!!”

The way he flexed and posed would have been perfect for some stage performance with fireworks popping out…

… Unfortunately there was no such thing and the others just wound up staring at him flatly.

“Oh my Prince!” well maybe not all of them. Pandoria was grinning more than normal in her frilly aqua colored two piece, her glasses fogged again for some reason, and her tail wagging.

It was best everyone just ignored that…

“Meh-meh! MehmehmehmehMEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!!”

Thankfully there was Tora, who popped out of his changing room proudly, nubby hands on his fuzzy hips and proudly sporting some manner of white tanktop with a picture of Pyra on it and pink and red stripped speedo…

Everyone blinked at him.

“Please, do not stare!” confidently Tora waved his nubby hand and matching ear-wing, “Tora understands new body armor is magnificent, but still rude!”

The others were _still_ staring…

“I don’t know which is worse…” tumbled out of Nia’s stunned mouth, “The fact he thinks that looks good, thinks it’s armor, or that **_bloody_** shirt!!”

Next to the Gormotti woman, Morag was staring… unable to voice her true thoughts on the outfit because its very existence stunned her. – _That undergarment on a Nopon should not exist…_ -

Poppi came out next, in her Alpha mode wearing a normal, _sane_ , blue one piece with a floatation ring around her hips, “Poppi is combat ready!”

It was too adorable to argue with.

“Well, alright then,” Rex seemed to catch his wits about him again, taking in a deep breath, “Now that we all got our gear on, I think its time to give that monster a-!!”

“Hold it!!” Mythra was back out, holding her arms in an ‘X’ in front of her, “No **_ALL_** of us are ready!!” her light colored glare went amongst the group, landing next to Nia…

“Oi! Dromarch doesn’t have a suit!” she stomped her foot, ears fuzzed, “He’s always naked so not like he’d need such armor!”

The large tiger Blade next to her just sighed, excluded yet again for a fault in his design as a non-humanoid Blade.

“Ahem,” Mythra just cleared her throat, eyes turning flatly to the _other_ side of the Gormotti Driver, “I wasn’t talking about Dromarch…” though now the idea that he was in fact **_ALWAYS_** naked would probably never leave her mind now, her eyes narrowed on the _other_ Driver just standing there, “Morag.”

The Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain sent a look that **_DARED_** the light type Aegis to try to tell her to do something, _ESPECIALLY_ if it was to put this ridiculous excuse for a _‘garment’_ on!

“Put it on!!” Mythra pointed at the Ardainian woman, “We _all_ did it!! You do to!!”

“I refuse.” The Inquisitorial level glare persisted, they clearly did not understand with whom they were dealing with.

Switching tactics, and persons, Mythra turned into Pyra and the kinder, and arguably more adorable of the Aegis, put her hands in front of her together, praying, as she looked at the Imperial Inquisitor with pleading, shimmering eyes, “Please Morag, we need your help in this fight, and none of us want to see you get hurt unnecessarily!”

It was a critical hit, but Morag refused, still standing strong, “This is a ridiculous outfit, I would be better protected in the armor I have on…”

“But Morag!!” Rex jumped in, pleading but nowhere near as cute, “This stuff was specially designed for this fight!” the boy’s enthusiasm, and blind faith, increased as he pumped his fists, “We can’t be unprepared right!”

It was another hard blow, “Y-yes, it would be unwise to enter a battle unprepared, but…” time for the counterattack! Sharp light brown eyes bore into the **_boy_** , “We have no guarantee this… _garment_ ,” she pulled the word through grit teeth glaring at it, “Will work as the Archsage suggests…” a thin black brow twitched under her hat, “It certainly doesn’t look like it would…”

“Oh pish-posh Morag!!” Tora waved his nubby hand dismissively, “Is special-super-mega-ultra-light armor designed by Archsage! Made with bestest quality material! Very rare! Very expensive!” he said that last part low before perking up again, bouncing around clearly enjoying his own outfit, “Clearly must be **_BESTEST_** quality of armor!! Only Archsage could make! Design! And we have proven worthy of wielding!!”

That attack did minimum damage at best, Morag easily negated it with but a flat look at the Nopon.

“Meh-meh!” Tora went down, seemingly wounded.

The others could only shake their head. They had to give him credit for trying, right?

“Morag should put on!!” suddenly Poppi was challenging the Inquisitor, pointing at her confidently, posing in her own special armor, “With this armor, Morag can activate Super Cute Love-Love Beach Mode!! Can get Ultimate Attack Move and achieve highest ranking! Getting one step closer to goal!!”

This did a surprising amount of damage…

The others completely missed it as they were twitching and staring at Poppi, shouting in relative unison, “NOT HELPING!!”

… oh but it did. Morag was clinching the now- _marginally-_ tempting garment in her hand. She knew if she looked anywhere, specifically to her side or down, the damage from that strike would intensify and she’d lose more than one of her primary shields.

Thankfully, for Morag, the next challenger was Zeke… and he was still posing and looking down at himself and in the mirror on the side of his changing booth.

“Hmm, yes…” he nodded quite proudly, putting his hands behind his head, “This suit is just perfect for the ol’ Zekenator!” he moved to another pose, arms out like a ‘Z’, “Keeps everything secured quite nicely,” moving to another pose, leaning over slightly while pressing the palms of his hands together, “And all this free space to move…” he finally stood up straight, pulling on the silly little tie around his neck while smiling into the mirror with a **_ping!_** Forming from his teeth.

Pandoria was shot down, taken out by that charming smile and tight _clingy_ pants…

“ZEKE!!” several of the others called to the Tantalese prince, ignoring as his Blade was on the ground twitching with a massive nosebleed…

“Hmm?” the cycloptic man turned around, brow raise and seemingly unaware of their situation, “What’s going on, chums?”

“C’mon man!” Rex stomped his foot, “Help us out! We’re trying to get Morag to change her outfit!”

“Hmm?” his eye blinked as she turned from the boy to his rival in manliness, “Now why would we want that?”

_Everyone_ got annoyed at that. Somehow his lack of interest actually annoyed Morag more…

Mythra swapped in and she was shaking her fists, “ ** _Because!!_** We’re supposed to be a **_team_**!! And we all have to put up with this!!” one of those blonde brows twitched as Mythra realized what she said, quickly _correcting_ herself, “I mean… if we’re all not _prepared_ it could be even more detrimental to the rest of us…”

It was a terrible save and was completely nullified. Morag kept glaring flatly.

“Oh really?” Zeke was just rubbing his chin, seemingly unfazed, before his put his hands on his hips and laughed, “Hahaha! Well no worries there chums!” he grinned wide and confidently, “I’m sure Morag is manly enough she can take this beast down one-handed!!” he waved his hand, “She doesn’t even **_need_** the special armor!! HAHAHA!!”

By the architect his voice was grating!! The Inquisitor had no idea how to handle such a behind-the-back sneak-attack! If she agreed… she’d be **_AGREEING_** with Zeke and his delusions of her ‘manliness’! – _Which I **refuse** to even dignify!_ \- but if she didn’t… then she’d be basically agreeing that she not only _needed_ the help, that she couldn’t defeat a monster on her own… but **_WORST OF ALL_** … she’d be admitting to put on this… this **_damn THING!_**

Zeke truly was her worst foe…

It was high time for a tactical retreat, “Brighid, I think it is time we-!!”

The words died on the Inquisitor’s lips as she turned to spot a most unlikely of sights…

“My, that outfit compliments you quite well Lady Brighid…”

“Why thank you, Dromarch…”

Standing not a few peds away was Brighid, Jewel of the Empire and touted strongest Blade in all of Mor Ardain, one the strongest fire based Blades in the _WORLD_!! Capable of competing toe-to-toe with Aegis herself…

In a light blue one piece with floral designs that flaunted everything her normal elegant cocktail dress hid…

The blue flame Blade did a little twirl, smirking as it was accompanied by an approving baritone chuckle from the tiger Blade…

(Many a Nopon orderly stopped dead in their tracks at the sight… of this blue flame GODDESS! Dancing in front of them! They had no words, no expressions, no means to convey the very beauty before them… namely because most of them were shot down by the sight, noses gushing with blood, never to recover…)

“Hmm?” noticing it was suddenly quiet, Brighid looked up from Dromarch, noticing the stunned looks of their team, namely her Driver, “Did we miss something?”

Morag was twitching.

Nia, standing next to the frozen Ardainian, just sighed, “No, think she just got too much of a shock,” a snicker escaped the Gormotti Driver’s lips, “Quite the betrayal, ey?” she lightly elbowed Morag, snickering all the while as she seemed to jolt back.

That was it! Her defenses were down! All of her Arts were spent! She barely had enough energy to stand anymore!

Mroag’s hands shook as she held the stupid garment, closing her eyes and seemingly trying to will herself to not overreact, “This is stupid… it is just another Nopon ploy to put us in a compromising position…” she was less reasoning with herself and more growling under her breath.

Nia was really the only one that could hear her last stand. The Gormotti Driver just chuckled, leaning in close to the woman, their backs were to the rest of the team, only Brighid and Dromarch would see if they cared to read her lips, “C’mon… just put it on… you know they won’t stop pestering you till you do…”

The strong Ardainian woman shook, growling some more unpleasant things in the death throes of her resolve…

“Besides…” Nia leaned in closer, lowering her voice even further and looking up at the woman with sly gold eyes, “You already got to see me in mine, it’d be unfair if I didn’t get to see you dressed up, yea?”

There was some high pitched noise coming from her throat, her eyes closed as her face was going red…

“And well,” Nia’s grin grew sinister as her voice matched it, “I’m sure you’d be quite sexy in it too…” reaching out, performing the coup de grâce, Nia put her hand on Morag’s forearm casually, forcing her to look at the smaller woman. Nia put as much ‘cute’ as she could possibly muster into her look, hoping the others couldn’t see, but damnit it all what she was going to say next was the truth!

“I’d love to see you in it…”

That was it, Morag’s resolve was down…

The Special Inquisitor immediately turned on her heel and marched straight into the closest changing booth. She would curse Nia for the rest of her days for this… or at least until she got to see her again in that cute little sundress.

Outside Nia was laughing.

\-----

They… **_FINALLY_** … beat that horrid monster.

It took several times, and stupid amounts of planning until they all just finally gave up and attacked the damn beast with as much overpowered firepower Blades as possible as quickly as they could before it could chain their abilities…

The point was it was dead, and the Challenge was complete.

It was almost irritating at this point.

Morag’s brow was twitching behind the stupid visor that came with this outfit, it didn’t nearly hide her embarrassment enough, as she was grinding her teeth, “If the only way to truly beat this monster was to attack it that quickly… these _garments_ supposed effects were useless…”

“Well, I wouldn’t say they’re completely useless, Lady Morag,” Brighid smirked at her Driver. Now that the beast was gone, the area it had taken over was back to being a beautiful crystal clear beach setting, and thanks to the ‘special properties’ of this garment, it seemed the devastating effects of water on her ether were kept to a minimum.

The observation did not assuage Morag’s fury at having to sport a lacy one piece that was see-through around the middle!

There was snickering near the Inquisitor, as Nia came up to them riding on Dromarch, both of them feeling quite at home surrounded by all this clear blue water, “Aww, c’mon Morag it’s not all bad…” her gold eyes were sly as they looked the Ardainian woman up and down.

The blush was so obvious on Morag’s face it could probably be seen from Alrest, “it’s _just_ a **_bloody_** swimsuit!!”

It didn’t matter, they’d managed to get her into it.

All according to the Nopon Archsage’s master plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I was very disappointed to fight that boss and the only way i could beat it was by orbing and breaking ASAP with Team JDP... to the point i questioned if i needed the silly outfits at all...
> 
> oh well, clearly KOS-MOS, Herald and Poppi's QTpi mode needed their own swimsuits for this as well -3-


End file.
